Talk:Beyond Birthday
Questions about Death Note: Another Note what is rue ryuzaki's aim? let me see. he is the same person with beyond birthday. bb is a serial killer, and rr tries to catch himself, right? by doing so, does he think that he could overpass l? what does misora naomi do? she works with rue ryuzaki, but does she think she works with l? how is that possible? where is l all the time? does he just let rue ryuzaki pretend himself? why does bb try to kill himself? please answer because i can't read the book. 20:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Read the pages. Both this page, as well as the page for Another Note. They will give you a summary, thus answering all your questions. Which is pretty much what they're here for. :StillAlive (talk) 21:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC) i couldn't understand what the pages said. 10:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well then thank you for you're input. I'll be sure to check them out and clean them up if I can. :StillAlive (talk) 13:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Beyond Birthday Mentioned Wasn't Beyond Birthday mentioned in the manga aswell the anime?Jayu Lawliet 04:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :He was mentioned in the databook which i guess you could count as the manga. The anime, no he wasn't as far as i remember. Munchvtec (talk) 13:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Rue vs Roet The page is locked so I can't alter this myself, but in the Trivia area it says that りゅうざき ルエ translates to "Roet Ryuzaki", then states the Romaji used was "ryūzaki rue" instead. However, the Romaji is actually what is written in the kana: ル is ru and エ is e'', so the Romaji isn't "wrong." However, I'm pretty sure that the name was intended to be an anagram of エル (L) since BB is masquerading as L in the story, rather than a name based on the Dutch word for soot (or the French word for a spinning wheel, as it can also be translated as Rouet, heck it could even be the French pronounciation of the name Louis). It's not unheard of for a combination of katakana to have more than one translation, especially if the words are homonyms or near homonyms, sound the same but originate from different languages, or just have an L in one word and an R in the other. Phoenixdaisy (talk) 23:07, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :I've temporarily removed the protection to allow you to edit. Most protection levels on character pages and popular pages allow for editing from established users, so once you make a certain number of edits it will no longer affect you. Please continue to let me know when you run into it though, and I can lower the protection for you until you're established. I appreciate your edits. :I agree, especially about the anagram. It looks like "Roet" might have been grabbed from an old edit on the Japanese Wikipedia page which has since been corrected. Thanks for looking into it! KylaraE (talk) 05:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you, and done! Hope it looks good. Dropped the old wiki link you mentioned since it's no longer applicable. Phoenixdaisy (talk) 06:14, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Page Number I've read LABB multiple times, particularly the Mello-heavy parts, and nowhere can I see anything that implies this: "Mello decides that they might not be the only people to read the book, so he should make it more interesting." Am I just silly or should this be removed? Scheepybird (talk) 20:19, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :It's been a while since I read it and I don't have it in front of me, but it might be a few paragraphs into the first chapter? He changed the narrative style of the story for something like that? Would need to check though. — KylaraE (talk) 20:23, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Hm. Just reread it. Yeah, he was talking about not using a specific style because ''he might get bored, his writing will be lazy, and it's just plain unnecessary for depicting these notes. Don't think he explicitly mentioned changing his style for a potential audience. Scheepybird (talk) 23:29, July 5, 2018 (UTC)